The Restoration of Oblivion
by Sparksy
Summary: <html><head></head>With an outside force threatening to take the Realm of Oblivion, outside forces and unlikely relationships develop in an attempt to help put the dark force at bay.</html>


**CHAPTER ONE**

**-LIFE AND DEATH-**

Darkness was coming but there wasn't anything that King Jared could possibly do in order to slow it down. With the victory of Arella and her champion, restoration began and new cities and civilisations spanning its world grew, the Ferai were once again at peace. With the darkness approaching, the Ferai turned to their king, cities full of life were left empty and abandoned as more of its race continued their trek to safety, that was the palace of King Jared. Those who entered the darkness never returned and never seen again, even those strong enough to shatter many boulders had disappeared with no word. With no choice, he knew what he had to do in order to stop the darkness, call upon the queen, Arella.

"Go to the rift gate" King Jared called to one of his guards. "Take this" He tore off his necklace and threw it to his most trusted guard, Hara. "Tell the queen it has arrived, it has already overtook several areas of the poor quarters and it won't be long until it gets to the gates. With a quick nod, three of the ferai ran through the stony hallways and down the half spiral staircase to the rift gate awaiting below. Immediately, clutching the necklace, Hara watched as the pair began to turn the wheels of the gate until eventually enough energy built in the centre that the Nexus opened. He walked straight inside.

Pain continued to course through the veins of Jen with the loss of her boyfriend Lewis, laying in his coma for at least two years. Everyday she had visited him but each day carried the same results, he was a body without a soul and without a say, the last day she saw him, his parents made the ultimate decision, that his life support machine would be turned off. That was the last time she saw him.

_**Present day**_

Now successful in her field of construction, Jen continued her way to success in her profession helping both the governments scientific areas as well as making her own items for public use with the help of ideas she once shared with her old boyfriend.

"You look exhausted" Jen turned to see one of her assistants staring wildly back at her, but she continued on nonetheless.

"Im fine" She lied "but can you get my notes, I think I left them on my desk" She smirked as the assistant vacated the room. _Finally peace and quiet._

"Jennifer?" She moaned. "I told you to call me Jen" She turned at once and what she saw made her stumble backwards into various unused science equipment.

"L-Lewis?" She stared at the man standing directly inside the room, surrounded by a brilliant white light. He smiled as he stared at the woman he had once loved, but his face wasnt full of love, it was full of dread, "But how?"

"Arella" He spoke softly. "When you tossed me into the Well of the Nexus, there was a possibility that one could still make it back to life, however in this case" He smiled at his body. "It wasnt meant for me. Like the others, my body is bound to Oblivion not Mortalis and only in spirit am I able to pass through and send you a message"

"So you're alive?"

"Yes" But his smile instantly dropped. "I'm here on behalf of Arella herself and we need your help once more Jen, a war is brewing, King Jared is at his last line of defence. They need a hero, they need you"

"We're both the same"

"I havent got much time left, please Jen, if you will help us, follow me" and arising to her feet, she slowly paced over to him. As he pointed at the door, the light slowly began to fade until Jen stood alone in the lab, staring nervously at the door.

"I should have had some coffee" She shook her head and headed towards the door. Gripping its handle she sighed and pulled it open. Wind swept violently through the door almost knocking her off her feet but plucking up the courage, she paced forth into the portal and the door slammed shut behind her.


End file.
